deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godzillavkk/Angmar vs The Fire Nation
Angmar: The Icy northern land of The Witch King that destroyed the Kingdom of Arnor The Fire Nation: The Kingdom of Fire who waged a 100 year war for world conquest WHO IS DEADLIEST? This is the second time I've done an army vs army battle. The first one however kinda went nowhere. I'm planning on reposting it later but for now, let's get focused on this. These are two of the most ruthless and feared kingdoms in fantasy history ans well as two of the most feared conquerors in fantasy history. It's a battle of fire vs ice and west vs west prentending to be east. Located in Northern Eriador beyond the Ettenmoors, Angmar is a harsh land of ice and snow filled with mountains and forests. In the Third Age The Witch King of Angmar uified the many monsters and evil humans who lived there and then waged war on the nearby kingdom of Arnor. One by one Arnor's lands were swallowed up by The Witch King's empire. Angmar defeated every Arnorian army they faced, and not just Arnorian armies, but also elven armies and dwarven armies sent to aid Arnor. After 574 years, all of Arnor was conquered. One year later, Gondor and Rivendell united and defeated Angmar at the Battle of Fornost, ending it's reign of terror, but the damage was done and the Witch King abandoned his kingdom. Soldiers (Note. Tolkein never went into heavy detail of what Angmar's army was like. So I'm going to have to use Angmar as portrayed in Lord of the Rings Battle for Middle-Earth 2 Rise of the Witch King) Gundabad Orcs: Gundabad Orcs are a bit bigger, stronger and smarter then their southern Mordor Cousins, but are a bit less numorous. Living in Mount Gundbad has hardened them into even fiercer warriors then Mordor Orcs. Rhudaur Men: While most of Arnor was crushed and conquered by Angmar, Rhudaur willfully submitted and aided Angmar in driving out all Arnorian influence. Armed with pointed spears and throwing axes, these barbarians while not properly trained have a fierce spirit and are numoerous Black Númenóreans: The descendents of Númenóreans who rejected the Valar, these evil men use Númenórean weapons and tactics to defeat their enemies. Númenórean weapons, armor, and horse-riding skills could not be contested anywhere else in Arda, save for the Valar. In the case of Black Númenóreans, they weild Númenórean two handed swords and Númenórean Longbows which are effective against armies in vollys and are useful for individual targeting, even the fastest enemies can be hit by them. Sorcerors: Black Númenóreans have been dabblers in the Dark Arts and use Dark Magic to wreck havoc on their enemies. Their spells include Black Ice (slows the enemy), Fell Strength (augments friendlies), Soul Freeze (freeze an enemy), Well of Souls (damages units, turning any it kills into wights), or Corpse Rain (downpour of exploding cadavers). However if their enemies get close to them they are very vulnerable Dire Wolves: A native animal of Angmar, Dire Wolves are larger and faster then normal wolves. They are rather brittle, but they can tear enemies apart quicker then they can draw their sword. In addition, they can also be riden by Gundabad Orcs, making them very effective and fierce calvalry. And if equpped with Spike collers, they are well protected. Snow and Hill Trolls: These trolls are native to Northern Middle-Earth and while they are smaller then other trolls, they are faster and smarter. Snow trolls are large and fast enough to be considered calvalry and weild pickaxes sharp enough to cut through even the strongest armor. Hill Trolls weild long spears that can kill even the most well defended mounted warriors. Artillary: Troll Stone Thrower. Angmar's primary artillary unit, this siege engine utilizes the brute power of trolls to power a counterbalance engine similar to the historic petrary type of machine. Although simpler to construct than a Trebuchet, the Troll Stone Thrower has a similar range and power thanks to the awesome might of its troll crew. Special Unit: Shade of the Wolf: This demonic Ghost of a Werewolf can be summoned by The Witch King himself if the situation gets dirty. As tall as a Jacksonverse Balrog, this monster can summon normal wolves to attack enemies, freeze enemies, eat enemies alive and is a very fast being. Leader: The Witch King of Angmar. Sauron's most trusted and deadliest servent and first of the 9. Like all Nazgul he is sustained by Sauron's power and any normal weapon will be destroyed if used on him. He is armed with the Nazgul's trademark sword, a black mace and his Morgul Blade. His voice can also terrify his enemies. But his deadliest weapon is his Black Breath. Which at low power can send a warrior running and at full power can kill instantly. His breath can even break the bravest warriors and heroes. He even can operate in sunlight properly while lesser Nazgul cannot. However the Witch King does have some weaknesses. He can be hurt enchanted weapons whough they two will break if used on him as shown with Marry's dagger breaking after he stabbed the Witch King. If he's hurt by an enchanted weapon he can then be killed by a normal weapon as shown with Eowyn killing him after Merry disbaled him. He is also vulnerable to water though it cannot actually kill him, just hurt or immobilize him. He is also vulnerable to and afraid of fire, but like water it cannot actually kill him, just hurt or immobilize him. Located on a series of Islands in the Western Hemisphere, The Fire Nation is one of the four nations of The World representing one of the four fantasy elements. In the Nation, an ancient, but deadly mystical martial art known as Firebending is practiced.(I know Katarra said bending was not magic but qi, a natural and real source of energy of the human body is so often exaggerated in fantasy that is practically is magic). For many years the Fire Nation coexisted with the other nations, it traded with them and helped them with problems, and in return were helped with their own problems. That all changed when the Nation was going through a time of such great economic and social prosperity, that Fire Lord Sozin decided to "share" it with the world by expanding the kingdom. His best friend Avatar Roku heavily discouraged this and threatened to end their friendship if Sozin continued his plans. But years later Roku was betrayed by Sozin and left to die. Sozin began the 100 years war and ordered a genocide of the Air Nomads so that the Avatar could not stop him. Over the next hundred years, The Fire Nation under the leadership of Sozin, then his son Azulon, then his Son Ozai slowly knawed away at the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe until the final and 100th year of the war Avatar Aang finally ended their conquests at the Battle of Wulong Forest. After that, Ozai's son Zuko bacame Fire Lord and returned the Fire Nation to it's peaceful nature. Soldiers Nonbenders: These individuals, while not benders are adept in swordplay, especially with the dao sword. In additon they are taught more standard martial arts. Firebenders: Firebenders are the elite infantry. Trained in firebending they roast their enemies alive and have ruthless onslaught. However they are also equpped with normal weapons in the event beding is useless. Yu Yan Archers: These one shot soldiers are the elite archers of the nation. They can shoot fast moving objects and have quick reflexes. Kommodo Rhinos: The Calvalry of the Nation, these animals have tough hides and deadly horns, but are a bit slow Artillary: Tanks: Fire Nation tanks are fast moving light artillary that can shoot fireballs and come with grappbling hooks for harder terrain. However they are only effective against infantry and structures. Special Unit: The Drill. Used for breaching the most impregnable defences, this bad boy is filled with soldiers and is almost unstabbable. Leaders: Firelord Ozai: The Fire Lord durring the final years of the war, Ozai was the ruthless bender of his time. Using his hatred and focus to control fire and utilize it in fire balls and waves. In addition he can utilize lightning to deadly effect. He is fuelled by a deadly ambition to turn the Fire Nation into the Fire World and rule it as "Phoenix King". Despite his firebending skills, he is vulnerable as any other firebender to the bending weaknesses. Cold weather and full moons reduce it's effectivness. It is unfit for defense and even it it is used for defense it consumed energy quickly. A bender must have a strong drive for bending to be fully functional. Firebending also decreasing while underwater. Poor breath or lung control also reduces firebendings effectivness. Lack of self control causes Fire bedning to go out of control and threaten then bender. Lack of sunlight can weaken bending and a solar eclipse will render it innactive. This will be a tricky battle to decide as day and night are taken into account for both factions. If I had to give an edge, my edge goes to Angmar. While the Fire Nation has more advanced technology and the firebenders will cause massive casualties, Angmar's magic will wreck even greater havoc on the benders and nonbenders. The Shade of the Wolf will destroy the tanks and drill with it's strength. And when Ozai innvitably comes face to face with The Witch King, his firebending will frighten and hurt him badly, but fire cannot actually kill the Witch King. And I doubt Ozai has any protection against Black Breath or the Morgul Blade. Also, did these factions actually succeed in their conquests? Yes in the case of Angmar, no in the case of the Fire Nation. Battle begins November 1st. Both factions will be come with fortresses camps for their armies. Please leave comments below. Battlefield suggestions and time of day or night are welcome. (Note. Sozin's Comet will NOT be present) Battle The sun rises above an open field. The climate is temperate, but transitional, meaning it's in between hot and cold temperate climates, the perfect climate for a battle between fire and ice. Inside a dark forest, a Angmarian army has made camp. The soldiers are having their breakfest's. The Black Númenóreans are surprisngly polite eaters, while the orcs, trolls, wolves and Rhudeur Men are fighting over the meat. Inside the main tent, their leader, the Feared Witch-King of Angmar is looking over a map. An Angmar officer cautisoly enters the tent. "Si... Sire. The troops are ready." The Witch King turns to the officer. "Send forth all legions. Do not stop the battle until they are all slain." The officer nods his head. "What of the Firelord?" "I will break him" replies the Nazgul. Meanwhile at the other end of the field, a Fire Nation camp is set up. The Rhinos are growing restless, while the benders are cooking their own breakfasts. Inside the largest tent, Firelord Ozai sits on his throne. Normally he would not have been involved in battle, but Angmar had become such a nuisence that he decided to finish them once and for all. "This Witch King of Angmar has no place in my ''world. He must be eradicated with his servents." declares the Lord in his thoughts. An officer enters and bows. "My Lord, the troops are ready and await your command." The army of Angmar marches out of the forest. Up front the Thrall Masters are keeping the Orcs, Wolf Riders and Rhudaureans in line. Behind them the Black Númenóreans, Trolls and unmounted Wolves are moving on their own. Stone Throwers are behind the second line, whith Sorcerers on the flanking side, to hide from the enemy. Leading the army at the front is The Witch King on his blacj horse. As the last troops leave the forest, the Nazgul raises his hand and the army stops. After a moment's pause, another marching sound is heard, along with sounds of machinery the likes of which Angmar has never heard of. The Fire army approaches. Infantry up front, but it is unclear which members are benders, and which are not. Behind them are the Kommodo Rhinos, behind them are the archers, and then the tanks. Ozai is behind the tanks in an observation position. The Witch King draws his sword, and lets out a Nazgul scream and the Angmar army charges. The scream terrifies the up front Fire Nation soldiers who cover their ears. They try to run but the infantry behind them block them. Angmar's charge is closing in with the Wolf Riders comming up front. A group of Fire Nation from the front leave the main vangaurd. They take a strange stance and as their enemies get closer, they start to think that they might be charging into a trap. And they are right, for the soldiers who left the Vanguard body... are benders. The benders send a surge of fireballs at Angmar. The Witch King, being afraid of fire does a sharp U turn, but some Wolf Riders are not so lucky and catch fire. Other Riders however close in and hack the benders to pieces with their swords, or claws and teeth. Soon the riders hit the vanguard and start tearing through them, but some Fire Infantry dismount some riders and kill their wolves with their swords and bending. The Angmarian infantry then enters the frey. The Rhuduarians are not faring well against the disciplined Fire Nation soldiers, but the Orcs are more of challenge with their strange and higher IQ then their Mordor cousins. But the benders are a problem as their fire based attacks are frying Angmar's soldiers. The Witch King realizes that in order to win, he must fight against fire and reluctantly enters the battle. Ozai sees the Nazgul enter the battle and starts wrecking havoc on his men. He turns to a lieutenent. "Send in the Yu Yan! and Rhinos!" The lieutent gives a flag signal, and the rhinos charge. The Yu Yan start looking for positions where they can easily spot and shoot the Angmarians. The rhinos tear through the Angmarians like paper. The Rhudarian Spearmen are able to stick some of them, but their sub-par training is still not enough to keep them alive. Hoping to turn the tide, the Witch King lets out a strange Nazgul cry. The unmounted Direwolves, Black Númenóreans and Trolls charge. Suddenly arrows start striking the Angmarians, the Yu Yan archers have started their attack. The Dark Rangers among the Blacl Númenóreans however have spotted their hiding places with their equally keen training. The Rangers find hiding places of their own and return fire to the Yu Yan. Soon both elite archers are trading fire with eachother with neither gaining an advantage as both can find the other's hiding places with ease. Meanwhile the Rhinos are wrecking havoc, until the unmounted Direwolves, Trolls and Black Númenóreans enter the frey. The Wolves attack the Rhinos on all sides biting and clawing. The Black Númenóreans are giving the Benders problems with their advanced training. But the Trolls are the biggest problems. Their skin it tough and their size is enough to stand against the Rhinos. In addition their weapons can pierce the Rhinos skin, though the Rhinos horns can also pierce the trolls skin. It seems the battle is going neither way. The Witch-King is slaughtering Fire Nation soldiers, but the Firebeding they utilize is giving him concern. It's time they were crushed. He lets forth another cry, and the stone throwers appraoch. They start firing stones and ice blocks kept frozen via magic. They throwers crush friends and foes alike, but the Witch King starts turning the tide. The Fire Nation starts retreating. Ozai, clearly angry by this, orders the Tanks and Drill to move in. As Angmar pursues the remaining benders, nonbenders and Rhinos, the Yu Yan also retreat. The Rangers pursue, but both still trade fire. But the retreating Fire Nation Soldiers plit ways to make room for the tanks and drill. The tanks spart firing at Angmar and causes massive casualties. The drill also fires from it's sides doing more damage. Angmar retreats. Meanwhile the Sorcerers who have been watching from the side-lines decide it's time to act. They start with Black ice to slow the tanks and drill down. Then they use Corpse Rain and Wel of Souls on the pursuing Fire Nation. Causing mass death and turning some into Wights. The Wights start entering the tanks and killing the crew, but the Drill is to large. One blast from the tank kills the Witch-King's horse and the Nazgul falls to the ground. The Nazgul gets on his feet and decides it's time for his secret weapon. He lets forth a strange incantation and then a slage of ice rises from the ground, and explodes to reveal the Shade of the Wolf. The demonic wolf ghost then lets forth all it's energy on the Fire Nation. Tanks are destroyed, infantry anre crushed and devoured by summoned wolves and the ghost's own teeth and claws. Then the Shade grabs the dril, and rips it in half killing all the crew inside. Ouraged, Ozai decides it's time to enter battle. The Firelord removes his robes and crown to give him more flexibility and unleashed a furious wave of fire that incinerates a group of Angmarians. Behind the dead Angmarianns however... is the Witch King. "You!" snarls Ozai. "You have no place in this world, in ''my ''world. ''Prepare to die along with your Kingdom!" The Witch King depsite facing an element he fears, does not back down. "Do not come between a Nazgul and his prey. That prey being your kingdom." The Witch King charges, but Ozai unleashes a barrage of lightning at the Nazgul. The lightning does nothing to the Witch King and Ozai barely dodges the Witch King's sword. The Witch King draws his mace but Ozai launches a blast of fire at the Nazgul who also dodges it. Ozai sends a wave of fire and this time it hits the Witch King. As the Witch King staggers in pain, Ozai fires more fire until the Witch king's armor is scorched even blacker and the Nazgul falls to the ground at Ozai's feet. Ozai turns away laughs sadiscally believing he has won. But behind him, the Witch King gets up, and draws his Morgul-Blade. Ozai hears something, turns around and the Witch King grabs Ozai by the throat and lifts him up! "You fool. No man can kill me. Die now." With that he plunges the blade right into Ozai's heart. Ozai screams in pain and the Witch King lets go just as his blade dissolves. Around him, the armies of Angmar have defeated the Fire Nation, the Shade of the Wolf proved to be their undoing with the remaining benders, nonbenders and rhinos in retreat. The Witch King finds a large rock overlooking his men. He raises his mace and the surviving Orcs, Rhudeur Men, Trolls and ﻿Black Númenóreans cheer in victory while the survivng Wolves howl in victory. "Once more the Iron Crown stands supreme!" announces the Lord of the Nazgul Winner: Angmar While the Fire Nation had firebending and more advanced tech, they could not counter Angmar's Sorcerer's, The Shade of the Wolf or even the Witch King. Fire may frighten and hurt the Witch King, but it can't kill him. Only enchanted weapons or the destruction of the One Ring can kill a Nazgul. Category:Blog posts